


It's Where I Belong (Beside You In Blinding Bliss)

by jurassic_owens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Good Alpha Pack, Good Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally dreamed this so I decided to write this, I love Peter Hale so bite me, Multi, OOC Peter?, Scott is a Bad Friend, There's slight underage but it's like barely there so i decided not to tag it, Time Skips, i will tag as i go, pre slash of sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: Eleanor Hale loved her husband Peter Hale and her family. They were her ties to the Earth, allowing her magic to be contained but freed at the same time. She thought she had forever.She didn't.Eleanor swore she would hunt down every single soul involved in the fire that decimated her family and put her husband in a coma. She just never thought she would return to Beacon Hills and someone would be there waiting for her.





	1. I'm A Goner (Somebody Catch My Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dreamed about Peter having a wife who made it out and went out a vengeance spree, much like Peter in S1. I wrote this in like three days so I'm proud of it. Please let me know what you think!

“I’m so sorry Peter.”

The soft whisper echoed throughout the quiet room. A young woman, in her early twenties, sat in a creaky old hospital chair with tears running down her face. Her short, caramel hair drifted down to right about her shoulders and her eyes were the brightest blue, like the ocean. The woman lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes. She sniffled and then took a deep breath to compose herself. When she looked at the comatose man in the chair across from her, she felt a new wave of grief overcome her. She shoved down her grief.

“I had no idea she was going to do this to your family,” she whispered, voice growing louder. The man did not react, his gaze vacant. “I had no idea she was capable of…of this. I should have known. I could’ve stopped her.” The woman stopped herself before she started rambling. She was to blame, if she had noticed something, she could have stopped her husband’s, and hers, family from being burned to the ground.

A phone rang out in the silence. The woman fumbled inside her pockets, trying to find the device and finally pulling it out. A flash of rage ran across her face as she took in the number that was calling her. She flipped it open to answer.

“Hello,” she answered, her calm voice hiding her rage.

“Ellie,” the female voice started.

“You don’t get to call me that,” the woman hissed. “You have one minute to tell me why the fuck you called me.”

“Eleanor, I had to. Werewolves are abominations and I had to protect you. You didn’t know what you were doing.” Eleanor laughed bitterly.

“Oh, I knew exactly what I was doing, after all, I was married to one.” Stunned silence answered her.

“You’re with him right now aren’t you?” The woman asked.

“Yes, I am,” Eleanor answered coldly. “And Katherine, if you even think of touching him or the other survivors, I will tear your spine out.” Eleanor couldn’t have known it but the other woman, Katherine, felt fear, god honest fear, rise in her at her tone. “You tried to burn him to the ground and I will not stand for it. So, you better pray you never see my face again because if you do, it means your death.”

“Eleanor please,” the woman’s shaky voice sounded and Eleanor chuckled darkly.

“If you send other hunters or even a child in here to kill him, I will kill them. I have put wards up so that anyone wishing to cause him harm will be eviscerated.” The perks of being magical. “So, you know, I will be hunting you down Katherine. I will never stop until your heart stops beating. I will not stop until everyone involved in this is dead. May we never cross paths for your sake.” With that, Eleanor dropped the phone to the floor and crushed it with her foot. After making sure the phone was irreparably damaged and thrown away, Eleanor took one last look at her husband. Her hardened expression softened. She walked over and kissed his lips then his forehead softly.

“I will get revenge for our family,” she promised him with a whisper. “I love you Peter Hale and as long as the moon rises, I will always love you.”

With that, Eleanor Hale walked out into the hallway. She smiled softly at a nurse, telling her that she would call periodically to check up on her husband’s condition and leaving a phone number so they could contact her. The woman nodded softly, a sympathetic look on her face. Eleanor appreciated that, she hated pity.

“Would you like to be called Mrs. Hale or by your maiden name?” the woman asked. Eleanor scowled.

“If you could remove my maiden name completely, that would be great,” she responded. The woman nodded, scratching off the name.

“Alright then, there is only Eleanor Hale,” the nurse teased. Eleanor smiled softly at her and thanked her. She turned and walked out of Beacon Hills hospital.

“Yes, there is only Eleanor Hale,” she said to the dark night. That would be the last time she would be in Beacon Hills for seven years. “Eleanor Argent no longer exists.”

With that, she vanished into the night. God help any hunters that got in her way of revenge.

 

 

Peter and she had been the ultimate cliché. A hunter and werewolf falling in love despite the disapproval of her family. Eleanor had known about werewolves since she was four but never bought into her father’s ideology of them being animals and abominations. She had tried her best to protect innocent wolves as much as she could, especially when her magical abilities appeared.

Her father had reacted negatively to her powers. She had been adopted but Gerard had never treated her like his own, he treated her like an outsider her whole life. Kate was always the favorite. Her older brother, Chris, and she had grown close despite the fact he was ten years older than her. Chris accepted her while the rest of her family had called her an abomination behind her back which is why she had moved in with Chris and his wife Victoria when she was 15.

She had met Peter while she was hunting angry fire harpy that had arrived in Beacon Hills. She had been tracking it down for days. She followed its screaming into the woods and found it fending off a werewolf pack. Eleanor had heard of the Hale pack, they were peaceful and powerful but was shocked to find them being thrown around like rag dolls by the harpy. Eleanor saw the harpy throw a man to the ground and roar in his face, ready to strike the fatal blow. Eleanor didn’t think, she notched an arrow covered in mountain ash and yelled.

“Hey asshole!” she yelled out, the harpy immediately focusing in on her. Eleanor let her arrow go and notched another one and fired. “You and I had a date, rude to invite others without asking!” The harpy screeched in pain, stumbling off back the man. The harpy looked to her and roared in anger, Eleanor grinned. “Come and get it, fucker.” The harpy opened its and shot fire at her. Her eyes widened as she cast her bow and arrow to the side and threw a shield up in front of her as the fire reached her. She could feel the fire try to break through, she gritted her teeth and pushed back, making the fire go back to its origin. Eleanor focused on her magic, creating a ball of energy in between her palms. As soon as it became powerful enough, she threw it at the harpy.

It hit the harpy right on target. Eleanor focused on her magic and felt energy growing. A stream of energy in the shape of a rope soon formed. She wrapped the end of it around her hand and arm and cast the other end around the harpy’s head. Once it had been tightly wrapped, Eleanor sent her magic down the rope. The harpy began screaming as the magic reached her. Cracks began appearing on the harpy and it began to pull away from the ropes. Eleanor clenched her hands around the rope pulled harder, tightening them around the harpy.

Soon, not soon enough in Eleanor’s opinion, the harpy exploded in the air with a flurry of specks of fire and a glitter like substance. Eleanor took a deep breath of relief; this thing had been a bitch to kill. A whine of pain broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see many members of the Hale Pack surrounded around the male on the ground. Eleanor took a few hesitant steps forward before the Alpha turned to flash her red eyes in warning. Eleanor held up both of her hands.

“I come in peace,” she said slowly. “I can heal him, Alpha Hale. I won’t hurt him.” Alpha Hale paused, listening to her steady heartbeat. She then nodded and Eleanor made her way slowly to the male on the ground. He was older than her, probably around her brother's age, if not older. He had short brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. that she noticed between his flickering yellow eyes. He was definitely handsome but Eleanor couldn’t focus on that. He was injured.

“It’s alright Peter,” Alpha Hale said to the man on the ground, Peter who kept his gaze on Eleanor. “She can heal your wounds.” Eleanor slowly grasped Peter’s arm and hand in her own and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and with the exhale, she sent her magic into him. She could feel in rushing into him, sewing every wound closed and clearing out any infection faster than any werewolf healing.

As soon as it was done, Eleanor pulled away and stood. She took a couple steps back as the man stood with the aid of some of the pack members. He struggled to regain his balance at first but stood steady after a few minutes. He looked over at her and smirked.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a nurse as beautiful as you,” he said. Eleanor’s eyes widened before she threw her head back in laughter.

“Peter!” Alpha Hale hissed, elbowing the man. He didn’t even wince. Eleanor’s laughter died down and she saw Alpha Hale looking at her in curiosity. “You’re powerful,” she observed. “But you are young.” Eleanor nodded.

“I am seventeen,” she answered the unasked question. “I have been learning magic since I was six.” Alpha Hale nodded.

“What is your name?” Eleanor sighed.

“Eleanor Argent,” she responded and saw everyone tense up. Alpha Hale straightened her back.

“So, the rumors of the Argents having a mage in their family were true?” she asked. “I had heard you had been banished from the family.”

“I am a mage,” she confirmed with a shrug. “Although it was not quite a banishment. I was just asked nicely not to show up to the next family barbecue.” Eleanor sighed before continuing. “I was just hunting the harpy. I do not harm peaceful creatures unless any of you have mauled any old ladies lately?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow. The man, Peter, snorted in laughter receiving a glare from the Alpha. “Actually, I don’t usually hunt. Seems too hypocritical to me.” The pack seemed to relax at her truth, smelling it and hearing it in her heartbeat. Alpha Hale sighed.

“I should be thanking you for saving my pack and healing my brother.” She said. “So, thank you, Eleanor Argent. Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Please stay as long as you like.” Eleanor nodded her thanks. Alpha Hale turned to Peter. “Peter, would you please make sure our guest makes it back to her home?”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary.” Eleanor protested. Alpha Hale waved her protests away.

“You saved our lives, I want to make sure you make it back.” She answered. Eleanor sighed, she knew better than to go against the word of an Alpha. Peter grinned at her as he walked towards her.

“Turn that frown upside down sweetheart,” he said to her. “I am great company during long walks in the woods.” Eleanor snorted as she picked up her bow.

“Have experience with that, do you?” she asked as she began to walk, Peter falling into step beside her. “You try anything buster and I will not hesitate to shove an arrow up your ass.” She heard laughter behind her.

So, that was how she met the love of her life. Peter had annoyed her all the way to her car and refused to leave her until she had gone home. He had waited by the road until she had walked into her brother’s house. “Bye Creeper Wolf!” She yelled out as she shut the door behind her. Thank god Chris and Victoria were not home.

Eleanor saw Peter many times after that, so much that she just began talking to him instead of ignoring him. He snuck his number into her phone when she wasn’t looking but she didn’t mind. Despite the age difference, she and Peter had clicked. Their humor complimented each other and they were inseparable. It didn’t take long for Peter to kiss her and for them to go out on their first date.

Eleanor didn’t mind the age difference, Peter insisted on going slow and making sure she knew she was in charge. She didn’t tell Chris or Victoria, knowing they would disapprove. Peter knew why she was hiding it, it was bad enough she was dating a werewolf, let alone one ten years older than her.

On the other hand, the Hales knew of their relationship and approved it. Alpha Hale, or Talia as she insisted on being called, told her that she was the first woman she had seen Peter look at in softness. Peter had never acted like a love-sick puppy until he met her. Eleanor had blushed and told Talia that she felt the same about Peter. Talia had grinned and embraced her, welcoming her to the family.

She had found about Peter and her being mates at dinner one night. They were surrounded by the family and they were on the topics of mates because Cora, a younger kid had asked about them. Peter was describing the way you just knew who your mate was when Cora asked, “Is that what you felt you met Ellie?”

Everyone froze, including Eleanor. She looked up from her plate at Peter who had an expression of fear. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Yes, I knew she was my mate from the moment she stepped in to save the pack.” He said softly. Everyone continued as if the moment never happened. Eleanor didn’t address it until they were sitting on the porch swing, staring out into the woods.

“So, I guess this means I am never getting rid of you?” She asked with a teasing tone. Peter turned to see a smile gracing her lips. Peter smiled in relief.

“That’s exactly what it means darling,” he whispered, kissing her.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Chris and Victoria found out about her and Peter’s relationship in the middle of a hunt. They were hunting an omega, trying to help it before it became feral. A hunter Chris had brought along had killed it while it was begging for help. The Hales had been helping them and had reacted badly to the hunter. Peter had roared and lunged for the hunter. They had both been injured by the time Chris had stepped between them. All Eleanor saw was that her brother had a gun pointed at her boyfriend was ready to pull the trigger. She immediately stepped between, docking an arrow.

“Chris,” she began as he stared at her in shock. “Put the gun down.” He stared at her.

“Ellie,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“I won’t let you hurt him,” she answered. Chris’ eyes widened then narrowed.

“You’re sleeping with him,” he growled.

“We’ve been seeing each other for close to a year,” she answered. “I’m his mate and he’s mine.” Chris shook his head.

“Ellie,” he started but Eleanor shook her head.

“I don’t want to hear that shit that Gerard spewed,” she said. “Shoot me, I don’t care but I won’t allow you to hurt my family.” A flash of hurt flashed in Chris’ eye before he sighed, lowering his gun and Eleanor lowered her bow.

“You know I have to tell him and he’ll be furious.” He said. “He’ll have you disowned.” Eleanor shrugged.

“Let it happen,” she said. Chris sighed and walked over to her to hug her tightly. Eleanor gripped him back as tears flooded her eyes. This might be the last time she sees him, and he had a baby girl that Eleanor had been named Godmother to. God, would Allison even remember her? Eleanor hugged Victoria after her brother.

“You will always be family to us,” she whispered to Eleanor. Eleanor almost sobbed but nodded. They left shortly after that. Eleanor watched them all drive away with tears in her eyes. She almost didn’t notice the presence at her back.

“Don’t,” she said to Peter, knowing he would tell her that she could go back to her family. “I chose you, I chose this family. I don’t regret it now and I never will.” Peter kissed her and embraced her. They walked back to the house and she immediately went up to Peter’s room while he explained the situation.

The Hale Pack had accepted her immediately. Talia and her husband James had her things from her brother’s house and she had settled in the home. She had received angry letters and calls from Gerard but she ignored them. The one letter she hadn’t ignored was the letter telling her she had been disowned from the Argent name. Chris and Victoria still kept in contact with her and Eleanor got to see her goddaughter about once a week.

Eleanor graduated from high school at the top of her class and had several of the Hales cheering her on at graduation, including Peter. At her party that night, Peter proposed and Eleanor cried before saying yes. Cheers erupted around them as Peter swept her into a kiss.

Peter and she got married before her nineteeth birthday. They had the ceremony and the reception in the Hale’s backyard. It had been a standard mating ceremony, complete with the mating bites. Eleanor remembered dancing with her husband and thinking about happy she was. She couldn’t wait to have a family with Peter and grow old with him.

Oh, how naïve she was.

The fire happened about three years after their wedding. It was a regular night. Peter and Eleanor had fallen asleep and had woken to smoke and fire. They immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where the rest of the family was. Peter and she had corralled everyone into the basement where the passage was and was shocked to find it barricaded with mountain ash. Eleanor had tried breaking it but something had put a damper on her powers and her head felt like it was going to explode whenever she went near the mountain ash.

Eleanor remembered people around her burning and screaming. She remembered crying as her family died around her. A pair of arms wrapped around her and hauled her to her feet. She turned to her husband dragging her towards the upstairs.

“I will love you as long as the moon rises,” was the last thing she heard Peter say before he shoved her through the door as the stairs collapsed. Eleanor almost threw herself down there with him, she couldn’t live without him. She wanted to die with him. Another pair of arms wrapped around her and dragged her out of the house kicking and screaming. She kept screaming her husband’s name as she dragged into the dirt outside the house. It was in flames, nothing could survive that. Eleanor collapsed and cried.

It turned out to be Derek who ran in and grabbed her, hearing her cries. He was always her favorite besides Talia. He was a quiet kid who was so smart. Laura was standing next to her, staring vacantly as her home and family burned and the Alpha powers flooded her.

Eleanor didn’t remember much after that. She stayed next to Derek and Laura the entire time. As the police left and they were just sitting around in a motel, Derek spoke.

“It’s my fault,” he croaked. Eleanor turned to him with tears.

“Oh Derek,” she said. “It’s not your fault.” He shook his head violently.

“It is!” he snarled. “I was sleeping with Kate Argent!” Eleanor froze. Everyone in the Hale family knew that the Argents had kicked her to the curb. She listened as Derek detailed his encounters with her, how she seduced him and used sex to get information from him. Eleanor felt hatred for her family start to burn.

“Derek,” she said after he had finished. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Eleanor smiled sadly at him and hugged him. “It’s not your fault.” She whispered to him. Her heartbeat never skipping. That seemed to break him. He cried and cried while Eleanor held him. She looked over to see Laura glaring at him, Eleanor didn’t need to be a wolf to see the resentment coming from her.

The days after the fire were fast paced. They had discovered that Peter survived the fire but was comatose. Eleanor burst into tears when she first saw her husband while Derek apologized and Laura stood in the corner.

They were getting up to leave when Laura talked. She said they were leaving Beacon Hills. Eleanor looked over in shock.

“Without Peter?” she asked in shock. Laura nodded. Eleanor shook her head.

“You can’t just leave him here! Alone and vulnerable!” She turned around and grasped Peter’s cold hand in hers. She refused to leave him. Laura and she argued for a while before Laura broke.

“This is your fault!” She snarled, her eyes flashing. “Your family was the one who burnt mine to the ground!”

Rage built inside of her. It was all encompassing, red rage.

“ _My family_ ,” Eleanor snarled, feeling a vicious stab of satisfaction when Laura flinched and took a step back. “ _My_ family was just burned to the fucking ground, along with my husband. This was my family too. I loved Talia like my own sister, I love you and Derek like my own. I would’ve gladly burned if it meant that my family lived.” Eleanor took a deep breath and looked towards her husband which was gazing at her with a vacant stare. She felt her heart break then hardened. She turned back to Laura, flashing her violet eyes.

“If the hunters wish to burn me to the ground, they shall burn with me. I will make sure every single hunter involved in this will die with our name on their lips. They will regret the day they decided to come after our family, I will make sure of it.” Laura looked at her and heard the steady pulse of her heart. This woman was going to kill for her family.

Laura shook her head. “It’s stupid. We’re outnumbered. Derek and I need to leave as soon as possible.” Eleanor didn’t need to be a werewolf to smell Laura’s fear. It made her want to spat at Laura. Peter would have gotten revenge for his family, consequences be damned. Eleanor just clenched her hand and nodded, her anger would not do her any good right now. Derek walked over and hugged her.

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely. Eleanor gripped him tight and shushed him.

“You are not to blame here,” Eleanor said, raising her eyes to connect with Laura. Her violet eyes flashed again. “The Argents are to blame and for that, I will make them pay.”

 

 

Eleanor thought she would ever return to Beacon Hills. She had made countless calls to her husband in the first couple of years but once Laura had found out, she put that to an end by telling the hospital to not tell her anything and banning her from Beacon Hills. So, she focused solely on her revenge. She managed to kill every hunter involved except for the two she wanted most, Gerard and Kate.

She had encountered her sister Kate once and it had not ended well. Her magic was out of control and her rage could not be contained so Kate got the upper hand in the fight. Eleanor remembered her sister’s face filled with regret as she pressed the gun against her heart. “I’m sorry. It was for the best.” Was her last words to Eleanor before she pulled the trigger. Eleanor could feel the bullet enter her and her scream was cut off by blood. She struggled to gather her magic to give one last shot at Kate but she was too weak. Darkness claimed her before her sister had even stood.

She woke up in a wooden box with dirt creeping in. She was still weak from her wound but managed to break the box that sent dirt rushing onto her. Eleanor gathered the last of her magic and strength to dig herself out of the grave.

Wandering around the woods in Canada, she had run into a pack of werewolves. The leader had spotted her after she collapsed in exhaustion and brought her back to their home and to their emissary who had worked on healing her. Eleanor had come to the Alpha and the emissary holding her down, demanding an explanation. They were wary of her once they knew she was an Argent but her steady heartbeat explaining the death of her family and her comatose husband, they softened. They offered her shelter as she rested and Eleanor agreed.

She had been with the O’Connor pack for a month when her bond with her husband broke. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, her husband was dead. The Alpha, Kali, had run into her bedroom and wrapped her arms around Eleanor. She hushed the magical being and once she stopped screaming, asked what happened.

“Peter,” she sobbed. “He’s gone. I can’t feel him. _I can’t feel him anymore_!” Kali had sighed, sadness entering her. She stayed with Eleanor for the rest of the night, making sure the pack knew not to disturb them. They knew a broken mate bond was not something to mess with. Some went crazy without their mate, some died shortly after and others lived on.

A few days passed before Eleanor left her room to have breakfast with the Kali and her top betas. Eleanor was sure she had overstayed her welcome and was ready to pack up when Kali sprung one on her.

“We wish to extend you an invitation to join our pack.” Eleanor’s head shot up from where it had been looking at her lap. Her wide eyes looked to Kali and then to her betas. Her gaze made it back to the Alpha.

“Really?” she asked in a childish small voice. Kali smiled at her and reached across the table to hold one of Eleanor’s hand in her own.

“Ellie,” she cooed. “We would love to have you in our pack. You just lost your husband and need stability. We want to be that for you. We want to be the place where you heal and live on for your husband, not just because of him. He may have been a part of your very soul but you are a warrior. You will rise and live, if not for yourself but for him. Make him proud.” Eleanor had squeezed Kali’s hand as tears fell down her face. She had agreed.

So, months passed and Eleanor could properly control her magic. She still wished for vengeance for her family but she had a pack to think about now. She was promoted to Kali’s second and did not hesitate to act as her enforcer as well. She had mourned her family and husband and found closure, their deaths didn’t threaten to drown her every time she thought about them.

Kali had welcomed her into the pack by having a custom bow built for her, much like the one that had been destroyed in the fire. Eleanor had her every single initial of her family initialed somewhere on the bow so she would carry them with her. The tattoo on her arm that her husband and she had gotten soon after they had fallen in love reminded her of him every time she drew back an arrow.

Everything was okay for about a year. During that year, Eleanor had noticed the side glances and the shiftiness of Kali’s pack. She heard whispers of their discontent and wanting to be the Alpha. The men in the pack had doubted Kali’s ability to lead since she became Alpha especially since she promoted Eleanor and the women wanted her gone. Eleanor had told Kali to be careful around her own pack and Kali had nodded.

It was that vigilance that saved her life. Kali had been told of some threat in the woods, taking some of her betas with her and leaving Eleanor behind to guard the house. Eleanor was out patrolling the perimeter when Josh, an outspoken beta launched into a speech about wiping out Kali was for the best, women were not meant to lead. Eleanor had snarled and pulled out her bow and magic.

Minutes and many arrows later, almost every beta was on the ground. Eleanor heard a howl in the woods, a howl of pain. Fear seized her, she couldn’t tell if it was Kali’s. She had her answer when Kali stumbled out of the woods blood-soaked. She snarled at her remaining pack members on the ground. Eleanor didn’t stop her as she ripped the throats out of the ones who attacked her. Some ran away, breaking their bonds.

Kali and Eleanor stood around the carnage. Eleanor waved her hand and all the corpses were lit on fire. Kali looked at her with an eyebrow lifted, Eleanor shrugged.

“We don’t need anyone finding all these bodies in the woods,” she explained. Kali nodded and sighed. Her pack tried to kill and she had to kill them in turn.

“At least we have each other,” Kali said as they packed up their things and drove away from the burning house. Eleanor nodded. She wasn’t close to anyone in the pack, only Kali.

They traveled around the globe after that. Eleanor got to see the places she had only talked about with Peter. As she stood looking over the Grand Canyon, her hand rose to her necklace. She never took off her wedding ring unless it was necessary but had put her husbands on a chain and wore it around her neck. It was one of the last things she had of her husband, besides a charred photo of their wedding day.

It was while they were in South America when Kali came back to their house and told her about a Deucalion approaching her. She said that he heard about her situation and wanted to offer a place in his pack. Eleanor became wary but agreed to meet him at his home with Kali.

As soon as Eleanor walked into the man’s home, she froze. Sitting at the table was someone she long thought to be dead. Cora.

The girl looked up at Eleanor’s gasp and gasped herself. Her eyes flooded with tears.

“Aunt Ellie!” She yelled as she launched herself at Eleanor. Eleanor immediately embraced her niece.

“Cora-bear,” she said hoarsely. Cora whined.

“Well when Cora told me about her magical aunt, I wasn’t expecting you, Eleanor Argent.” Eleanor snapped her head in the direction in which the voice came. An older man with sunglasses was there with a soft smirk. Eleanor scowled.

“My name is Eleanor Hale,” she spat. “My mate was Peter Hale.” Deucalion’s expression softened.

“My apologies and deepest sympathies Mrs. Hale,” Deucalion said. Eleanor nodded her acceptance. “Now I wish to talk about you two joining my pack.”

So, there was her third pack. They grew when Ennis and the twins joined shortly after, having their own horror stories of how their pack turned on them. They ventured across the globe together, stopping in on Alphas to make sure no one was abusing the power. It was a year later when they received a call about sacrifices in Beacon Hills. Eleanor froze at the name, refusing to go back.

“Ellie, we have to,” Kali begged. “Our sources say it could be Julia.” Julia the emissary who tried to steal Eleanor’s powers before Eleanor blasted her away and Kali clawed her. Eleanor had thought she died, apparently not. Eleanor agreed, as long as they didn’t stay long.

She had no idea what was waiting for her in Beacon Hills.


	2. The Darkness I Once Knew (Faded, It's Gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek, really! I’m fine!”  
> Derek Hale huffed in annoyance as Stiles Stilinski rolled his eyes. They had been out looking for Boyd and Erica when Stiles had tripped on a large root and fallen into the dirt. He had a sprained wrist which didn’t hurt anymore thanks to Derek sapping the pain from him and a couple of scratches, nothing major. You wouldn’t be able to tell thanks to Derek who acting as if Stiles almost died. Stiles could take care of himself, he was a Spark you know!

“Derek, really! I’m fine!”

Derek Hale huffed in annoyance as Stiles Stilinski rolled his eyes. They had been out looking for Boyd and Erica when Stiles had tripped on a large root and fallen into the dirt. He had a sprained wrist which didn’t hurt anymore thanks to Derek sapping the pain from him and a couple of scratches, nothing major. You wouldn’t be able to tell thanks to Derek who acting as if Stiles almost died. Stiles could take care of himself, he was a Spark you know!

“Next time, watch where you are walking. I can’t lose another pack member,” Derek growled. Stiles felt his insides warm at the mention of being pack. Even months after the shit storm that had been the Kanima show, Stiles had grown closer to the Hale pack. Scott had been ignoring in favor of trying to go after Allison and brooding when she turned him down. Stiles had found himself hanging out with Isaac which in turn led him to Derek and Peter. Stiles was surprised to actually like Peter when he wasn’t a homicidal maniac.

“I will watch out for all nefarious tree roots,” Stiles commented and Derek rolled his eyes, stepping away from Stiles.

“I’m going to meet with Argent, see if he has any updates,” Derek said. “Stay here with Peter until I get back. We’ll have Chinese tonight.” Stiles nodded in agreement and stared wistfully as Derek left. There was silence in the loft before Peter disturbed it.

“You know, I wish you would just get together already.” Stiles jumped, he did not hear Peter enter the room. He looked over to where Peter was making himself comfortable on the couch. Stiles blushed.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he mumbled and Peter chuckled.

“Please, you two can’t take your eyes off each other. It’s sickening.”

“And I’m sure you know all about sickening love stories,” Stiles snapped.

“This may surprise you Stiles but I was married before the fire.” He said and Stiles' head snapped in his direction with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“What?” he asked, walking towards the living room, plopping on the couch across from Peter. Peter sighed, expression softening as he thought about his late wife. He reached into his pocket and brought out a worn picture of his wife. It was in his pocket as the house burned so it was mostly saved from the fate that most of the pictures met in the fire. It was a picture of their wedding, Eleanor looking stunning in white and smiling at the camera while Peter gazed down at her with a fond expression.

“We met when she was 16, she had just taken down a harpy and saved my ass. She was a mage and very powerful, much like you,” Peter explained as he locked eyes with Stiles. Stiles looked intrigued. “Her family didn’t approve of us but we didn’t care. We ended up getting married when she was 18 and were together the night of the fire. I know she made it out but Laura banished her from Beacon Hills. While I was in the coma, I felt the mating bond snap meaning she had died.” Stiles’ formed an expression of understanding.

“Which was the straw that broke the camel’s back, so to speak, and made you go all murder wolf on us,” Stiles concluded. Peter smirked and nodded, such an intelligent boy. Eleanor would have loved him. “That’s what Kate meant by saying she had buried her. Kate killed her.” Peter sighed and nodded.  

“Stiles, did Allison ever mention an Aunt other than Kate?” He asked. Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion at the rapid subject change.

“Uh yeah,” he answered. “She mentioned an Aunt Eleanor, Ellie. Allison said that Eleanor had been her favorite and was the one to introduce her to the bow. Allison took up archery in honor of her after she died.” Peter chuckled bitterly.

“Stiles, when does Allison say her aunt died?” he asked. Stiles thought for a second.

“In like October when she was little?” He asked.

“My wedding anniversary is in October,” Peter said. Stiles was confused before his eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“Allison’s aunt was your wife?” he gasped. Peter nodded in confirmation.

“The Argent family disowned her once she married me. She chose to be with me and my family which is probably why Kate decided to go after my family in particular. She liked to see herself as a guardian over my wife even though Ellie hated her.”

“Then why did you tell Scott to not go after Allison?” Stiles asked. Peter sighed.

“The Argent girl is more Kate than Ellie. My wife loved fiercely and was vicious but she was also kind. She was certainly deadlier with a bow and arrow than Allison. She knew how to mix her magic and hunter skills. She was a terror when she wanted to be.” Peter shook his head. “Ellie would never let herself harm innocents, no matter what. She wouldn’t have let herself be manipulated so easily like Allison was.” The last sentence was said with something close to a snarl. Peter never did like Allison after she had tried to kill them all.

Stiles was silent, absorbing the information. He had liked Allison at first but when she turned on her friends in a blink of an eye and hunted them, his opinion changed. He didn’t know if he could be around someone who hurt his pack. Stiles shook his head.

“Man if this isn’t information overload.” Peter chuckled then looked to Stiles.

“She would’ve liked you, Stiles,” he said softly. He liked the boy, wishing he had turned him instead of the McCall boy. “She would’ve helped you with your Spark so you could develop into a mage more than I could.” Peter snorted. “Although she would kick my ass for biting teenager and causing chaos.” Stiles chuckled.

“Sounds like someone I would like,” Stiles said softly. Peter nodded. “Peter?” Peter looked up to see a sympathetic look on Stiles’ face. “I don’t know if anyone told you this but I’m sorry for your loss and thank you for trusting me with this.” Peter smiled.

“Thank you, Stiles,” he said softly as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood and retreated to his room. He sighed as he spotted the picture frame on his bedside table. It was a picture Ellie and he had taken during their honeymoon. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Eleanor placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek and Peter’s eyes squeezed shut. Peter smiled, sadness welling up in him.

“As long as the moon rises, Ellie,” he whispered. What he would do to have his mate back.

 

“Are they awake yet?” Eleanor asked as she cleaned her arrows. They had been in Beacon Hills for three days when they came across a pair of unconscious betas. They could tell the betas had been tortured by the injuries they had sustained which made Eleanor protective instantly. She had healed them as much as she could and put them to sleep so the werewolf healing could take care of the rest. They needed to talk to the betas to find out if it had been their Alpha or hunters. Ennis who had entered the room behind Kali, nodded his head.

“Duke wants you to speak to them,” Ennis said and Eleanor nodded and set her weapons to the side. She stood and followed Ennis to the room where the betas were staying. Eleanor nodded her thanks and Ennis left her at the door. Eleanor raised her fist and knocked on the door. She gave it a couple seconds before she entered the room.

It seemed like the betas had migrated to each other. They were wrapped around each other in one bed, both looking at her in fear. Eleanor raised her arms in surrender.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” she said slowly, allowing her heartbeat to be heard. “My pack found you in the woods unconscious and we took you back here so I could heal you.” The blonde girl whimpered. “Can you tell me your names and what happened?”

“My name is Erica and this is Boyd. We were captured by hunters,” she whispered. Eleanor nodded, so there were hunters in the area.

“Can you tell me the name of these hunters?” she asked. This time, Boyd answered.

“Argents,” he gritted out and Eleanor froze. Last she knew, the Argents had left Beacon Hills shortly after the fire.

“Are you sure?” She croaked. Both wolves looked at her weird. They both nodded.

“We went to school with Allison,” Erica answered. Her lips wobbled. “She wouldn’t stop firing arrows at Boyd even though I kept begging her. She’s so…cruel.” Eleanor felt lead fill her stomach. It sounds like Kate and Gerard had managed to get their claws into Allison. Eleanor sighed.

“What about a man named Chris?” She asked. She couldn’t believe her brother would be a part of something like this. He followed the code. Erica shrugged.

“He was upstairs most of the time. The old man didn’t want him downstairs,” she answered. Eleanor breathed out in relief. Chris had not known. But it was sounding like Gerard was in Beacon Hills. Eleanor brushed off the information off to the side, there would time for that later.

“Do you have an Alpha?” she asked. “As soon as you are healed, we will send you back. We just want to make sure you are in good hands.” Boyd nodded.

“Derek,” he revealed. “Derek Hale.” Eleanor’s eyes widened in shock. Derek was an Alpha? What happened to Laura? A part of her was nervous and scared to see her nephew after all this time, another part of her was so happy that Derek was still alive. She had missed her favorite nephew. She wondered if her nephew would be happy to see her.

“We will return you to your Alpha as soon as we have taught you control. You two are newly turned betas, we want to help you before you hurt someone.” Both of them nodded, agreeing to the terms.

The next few weeks were dedicated to teaching Erica and Boyd control. The Alphas all took turns with helping the new betas with their anchors and their powers. While Eleanor was not a werewolf herself, she helped train the betas to avoid hunters and fight back. Erica and Boyd seemed to attach themselves to her, looking to her like they would an Alpha. They didn’t talk about Derek and his pack which Eleanor was grateful for. She was scared of her nephew, she was so sure he would reject her if he ever saw her.

Erica and Boyd were mostly in control of themselves when they were attacked. Eleanor had been on a walk to clear her mind when she heard the sounds of roars and claws. She quickly ran to her room in the bank and gathered her bow and weapons. She pulled her hood up and the cloth over her mouth. She stood in the shadows, watching the battle. She couldn’t see the attackers but saw a figure up on the second floor with a bow of her own. Eleanor turned around to go upstairs when she ran into Erica and Boyd, their claws out and eyes flashing. Eleanor shook her head.

“You two stay back, the pack has this,” she ordered. Both betas didn’t look happy at the command but obeyed. Eleanor quickly ran up the steps but once she was close to the stop, she slowed herself. She slinked into the shadows, keeping an eye on the archer. As she pulled an arrow out and pulled the string back, Eleanor recognized the archer. Even though she was years older, there was no mistaking her niece. Eleanor did not like the look in her niece’s eye, it reminded her too much of Kate. Eleanor aimed her bow and let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit it’s mark, cutting the string of Allison’s bow. Allison gasped and dropped the bow, looking to where the arrow came from. Eleanor came from the shadows as she docked another arrow. Allison scowled and pulled out a knife. Eleanor grinned. She cast her bow aside and took out her own knife. Allison let out a yell and launched herself at Eleanor. Rookie mistake.

Eleanor allowed Allison to hit her but took the momentum in her favor. She rolled her body so that Allison would fall to the floor, hard. Allison groaned as she hit the floor and stood, albeit a little shaky. She glared at Eleanor and launched herself at Eleanor again, although this time she was doing it correctly.

She had to admit it, Allison was a skilled fighter. She just wasn’t as good as her aunt. They fought for awhile but soon enough, Eleanor gained the upper hand. She twisted Allison’s arm behind her until Allison cried out in pain. Eleanor turned her over and held a knife to her throat.

“You’re not a wolf,” Allison spat, anger coloring her tone. “What are you doing helping them?” Eleanor snorted and grabbed a fistful of Allison’s jacket to drag her to her feet.

“Protecting my pack,” she said, summoning magic to tie Allison’s hands together. Allison gasped, looking down at her now tied hands. When she looked back up, Eleanor pushed her towards the stair way to downstairs. “Go,” she growled. Allison complied. Eleanor followed her once she picked her bow up. When they arrived on the first floor, Eleanor could hear Duke lecturing. Good, that means they won.

“We are not here to harm. We came because we heard of the sacrifices which sounded like someone who we had been hunting.” Eleanor heard Duke saying. She shoved Allison into the clearing while she stayed in the shadows.

“Allison!” She heard a familiar voice yell out. Eleanor’s gaze snapped to the owner of the voice and her heart almost stopped. It was her brother, Chris. Eleanor felt shock enter her. Her brother was here, but why?

 “I’m okay dad,” Allison responded, limping to her father’s side. She looked to Deucalion and snarled. “I didn’t know werewolves had mages in their packs.” Deucalion shrugged.

“I came across a stray,” he said calmly. Eleanor almost snorted in laughter but a wolf stepped forward to snap at him. Eleanor quickly notched an arrow and released it, using her magic infused arrow to force the wolf back. They all stared at the arrow in confusion. Eleanor came from the shadows to stand beside her pack. She had another arrow notched and ready to fire. She scanned the group and her eyes locked with her brother. He stared at her narrow eyes, studying her then his eyes widened when she flashed her violet eyes at him.

“Eleanor,” he breathed, all heads snapping to him. He kept his gaze on her. Eleanor lowered her bow and reached around to pull her hood down. She then pulled down her face mask.

Silence, then.

“Aunt Ellie is that you?” A voice asked, a male's. Eleanor turned to lock eyes with someone she thought she would never see again, her nephew Derek Hale. She gave him a soft smile.

“Hi Derek,” she greeted. Derek continued to stare at her in shock.

“Kate…Kate said…Kate said she killed you,” he stuttered. “Her heart was steady.” Eleanor sighed.

“She shot me in the heart. My magic immediately went the wound which allowed my heart to beat once per minute. She thought she killed me but once my magic healed my wound, my heart started to beat.” Eleanor explained. Derek nodded, pure hope on his face which made Eleanor's heart ache. He had lost too many family members.

“Kate said you died during a hunt.” Allison interrupted, voice shaky and looking pale. “She told me that Peter Hale killed you which is why she set the Hale house on fire.” Eleanor looked to her niece and shook her head, anger at her sister rising.

“I was married to Peter Hale,” she revealed and took delight in her niece’s eyes widening. “Gerard disowned me which is why I was never around when you were growing up. The Argents never approved of my magic and when I started dating a werewolf, it was the last straw.”

“Where did you go after the fire? Victoria and I would’ve helped you.” Chris said, finally talking. Eleanor looked at her brother with a hard look in her eye.

“I needed to find the hunters responsible for burning my family to the ground,” she growled. “I wasn’t going to put you and Victoria in danger by staying with you. After my encounter with Kate, Kali found me in the woods and offered me a place in her pack. After her pack turned on her, we traveled to South America where we met Duke. I’ve been with them ever since. We came to Beacon Hills to track down Julia who had been a part of Kali’s pack and tried to steal my power. That’s when we found Erica and Boyd.” Eleanor saw Derek’s ears perk up at the names of his betas. Eleanor smiled softly at him. “They’re okay Derek. We kept them here for healing and training.” Derek nodded. He seemed to stare at her for a few seconds before launching himself at her.

Eleanor immediately opened her arms and embraced him. Derek clutched at her like she was going to disappear in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him. Derek shook his head.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said, echoing her words all those years ago. Eleanor chuckled. She then remembered something. She pulled away to smile at Derek. He looked at her in confusion.

“There’s someone you want to see,” she grinned.

The reunion between brother and sister brought tears to her eyes. Derek looked like he was about fall to pieces at the sight of his sister. Cora laughed, called him a dork and surrounded him in a hug. Eleanor took this time to hug her brother tightly.

“We never gave up hope,” he whispered to her. “We were always waiting for you to come home.” And okay, that had her a little choked up.

Derek introduced her to his pack and Eleanor called out for Erica and Boyd to join them, Derek immediately accepting them into the pack again. Eleanor met the crooked jaw boy, Scott, and Isaac who a mop of curly hair.

“I didn’t know Peter had a wife,” Isaac commented and Eleanor turned to him with a questioning look.  

“How did you know Peter?” She asked. Derek froze beside her and curse under his breath.

“Aunt Ellie,” Derek began and Eleanor’s head snapped to him. “Uncle Peter is alive,” Eleanor swore her heart stopped.

Peter was alive.

_Peter was alive._

But was he…

“Is he still…” she trailed off.

“He’s out of the hospital, fully cognizant. He’s completely healthy.” Derek assured her and Eleanor almost collapsed in relief. She reigned in her emotions.

“Where is he? I need to see him.” She demanded. Derek nodded with a small smile.

Eleanor rode with Derek in his Camaro along with Erica and Boyd. Kali had texted her saying that she would be around if Eleanor needed her. Eleanor sent her thanks as anxiety built in her. What if Peter didn’t want her anymore? What if he blamed her for her Kate’s attack? What if he broke the mate bonding because he despised her or found someone else? She could feel panicking rising in her and Derek placed a hand on her knee.

“He still loves you,” he said, sensing her panic. “He never stopped.” Eleanor nodded, feeling her panic die down. She placed a hand over Derek’s and squeezed her thanks.

They arrived at the apartment complex soon after that. Eleanor followed Derek until he came to a stop in front of a door. He turned to smile at her and slid open the door. She walked in behind him to see a pale, scrawny male jump off the table.

“Derek! Are you okay?” the boy asked, stomping over to her nephew. He inspected her nephew, looking worried as Derek looked at the boy with a softness in his expression. Eleanor smiled, looks like her nephew had a crush, if the blush on his face was anything to go by.

“I’m fine, Stiles,” he said, clasping his hands in his own. Stiles blushed and then seemed to realize they had an audience. Stiles locked eyes with her then widened them.

“You’re…” he trailed off. The boy turned his head to the stairs. “Peter get your wolf ass down here!” Eleanor chuckled softly as she became nervous.

“Stiles, if you called me down here to look at another website that claims to know werewolves, I swear to god,” a voice sounded out with clanging on the steps. Eleanor looked to see her husband descending the stairs, staring at the book in his hands. She felt her heart stop and her breath taken away. He was here. He was alive. Stiles snorted.

“Look up, you asshole,” Stiles said. Peter sighed and looked up, immediately catching the sight of Eleanor. His eyes widened, his mouth agape. Eleanor smiled softly at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Hi Pete,” she greeted softly. Peter dropped the book. He stepped over it to walk over to where she was standing. He stopped a few feet in front of her, a hand raised, hovering over her. Afraid to touch her, in case she would disappear into thin air. His face was brutally honest, showing the bare hope that she was real. Eleanor grabbed his hand and put it over her heart. “I’m here. I’m real Peter,” she whispered and that’s all it took. Peter immediately wrapped her in his arms, squeezing her. Eleanor buried herself into his neck as he nuzzled into hers. She took a deep breath and felt tears leak out of her eyes.

“I felt the bond snap in my coma,” Peter was saying. “I felt you _die_. Then Kate came along and said she had killed you. She reeked of satisfaction.”

“My heart stopped for a couple minutes,” she said. “My magic saved me. I guess that was enough for the bond.” She paused for a few minutes. “I thought _you_ had died. I felt my bond snap a year ago.” Peter chuckled.

“That’s a long story my darling,” Peter answered. Eleanor sighed.

“What matters now is that we’re alive,” she said and felt him nod. “But I swear to god Hale, if you _ever_ try to leave me again, I will shove an arrow so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting mountain ash for a week.” Peter chuckled.

“Noted, darling,” he replied. They slowly pulled apart and Peter held her face in his hands. He looked at her. “Still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” he said. Eleanor giggled, god she hadn’t done that in years. Peter leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway.

The kiss felt like coming home. Eleanor missed it as much as she missed Peter. They pulled away after a couple of seconds and leaned their foreheads together.

“I love you,” she whispered to him.

“As long as the moon rises, I will always love you,” he finished. That had been their vows. Peter kissed her forehead, still wrapped in his arms. Eleanor looked around and found the apartment empty. Guess the pack had left to give them some privacy. Eleanor didn’t care where they went, she had her husband back.

Derek didn’t return until early morning which gave Peter plenty of time to explain what had happened in the time she had been gone. Peter had been cognizant during Eleanor’s last visit and hated Laura for banishing her from Beacon Hills. Eleanor had been horrified to hear that he had been fully cognizant during his coma, slowly going insane. He just kept going back to his anchor, her. He kept telling himself that he would wake up and find her.

“But then I felt the mating bond snap,” Peter murmured softly. “I felt you die and I lost it. My nurse had released me and I smelled Laura. I blamed her. I didn’t know how you died but I was thinking, if she hadn’t banished you, you would be alive. So I tore her in half, taking her Alpha powers.”

Eleanor sucked in a breath. That was not something that she was expecting to hear. While she and Laura did not get along, that did not mean she wanted her dead. Eleanor squeezed Peter’s hand in a gesture to continue.

“The Alpha powers made everything worse. All I could think was that my mate and my family were dead so I went after everyone that had a part in covering up our family’s fire. I don’t regret it, going after them. I regret biting an unwilling teen and dragging several people into my vendetta that had no place being there. I don’t regret tearing Kate Argent’s throat out, especially after she gloated about killing you.” Eleanor squeezed his hands again as he mentioned her name. So, it was true, her sister was dead.

“Thank god,” she breathed out, leaning forward. Her forehead came to a rest on Peter’s shoulders. She heard Peter rumble then continue.

“So, with Kate dead and being crazy, I had to be stopped. I got lit on fire again, which I didn’t appreciate, and Derek slit my throat.”

“You fucking what?” Eleanor screeched. Who the fuck lit her husband on fire again? Derek had to kill his uncle? Peter sighed and nuzzled the top of her head to comfort her.

“It’s alright dear, it’s all in the past. I managed to come back after all,” he said softly. Eleanor sighed. She decided to let it go. He was right, he was alive. They sat there for a couple minutes, soaking in each other’s presence. “What has my dear wife been up to then? I remember doing research on the hunters connected to the Argent’s, I saw that plenty of them were dead. Most of them due to natural causes.” Eleanor felt herself blushing and pulled away from her husband to look him in the eye.

“I couldn’t let them get away,” she said, looking at their intertwined hands. “They burned our family to the ground and I wanted them to burn as well. I made sure there was no way they were innocent before I killed them. I spared their families because I would not wish what happened to us on my greatest enemy. I only went after those that were there that night. If I had known the fire had been ruled an accident, I would’ve gone after them as well. My banishment be damned.”

Peter chuckled at her snarls and pulled her closer. “I think it’s telling that I feel proud of you.” He teased. “Such a vicious little creature and I am certainly glad I married you.” Eleanor snorted in laughter. Peter pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the forehead. Eleanor sighed in happiness, she never thought she would have this again. She was eternally grateful.

The door to the apartment sliding open with a resounding bang made Eleanor jump. She turned around to see the pale, scrawny boy-Stiles Peter had called him- flail into the room with Derek behind him, carrying Chinese. Eleanor moaned and hopped of Peter.

“Derek, you are officially my favorite,” she moaned as she walked over to the kitchen. Derek beamed at her with a blinding smile that made Eleanor’s heart constrict. She had fucking missed him so much. She heard a huff behind her.

“I’m still convinced you married me because of the food,” Peter drawled, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her. Eleanor laughed.

“I thought that was obvious?” Eleanor teased, batting her eyelashes at Peter who rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. She caught the gaze of Stiles staring at Peter with wide eyes. “See something strange Stiles?” She asked. Stiles seemed to snap out of his gaze.

“I’m used to ZombieWolf being all aloof, snarly, and creepy that’s all,” Stiles commented. Eleanor laughed.

“This man snarly?” She laughed. “Please!” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re ruining my reputation darling,” Peter said and Eleanor snorted.

“Please, it would have come out one way or another,” she commented.

 

Eleanor ended up staying with her husband that night and the nights following. It seemed like the Darach had sensed that the Alpha Pack was in town so the sacrifices died down but they didn’t let that lull them into a false sense of security. Tracking the Darach by her magic was easier said than done. Eleanor discovered the Darach had two forms, her true form and the form she created so she told both packs to be on the lookout for someone who migrated to Beacon Hills recently. So far, they had it narrowed down to the teacher at the school, a deputy at the Sheriff station, a bank teller, and an old woman who recently opened a bookstore. Her brother was out surveying them.

Her nephew’s pack was something else. Erica and Boyd still looked up to her like a big sister and she loved them dearly. Isaac was someone that she absolutely adored and he broke her heart when he revealed that his dad had been abusive. They all quickly took up spots in Eleanor’s heart and she swore to protect them all.

Her favorite was Stiles. The boy was a flailing mass of human flesh and bones with a Spark. He had been surprised to hear that bit of information coming from her. She had taken him under her wing and was teaching him how to fight and how to use his magic. They were taking it slow but intense considering there was a Darach around. He had become like a son to her and she would tear anyone apart who came to harm him. Also, it was fun teasing him about his crush on her nephew. She liked to see how red she could make his face. Honestly, she would have to shove them in a closet together, it was almost unbearable.

Eleanor was sitting in the living room on her computer, looking at potential places for the pack to live. The Hales had a significant amount of money, enough for all of them to live in luxury for the rest of their lives but Eleanor didn’t want that. She wanted to work but they needed a place to live first. She had spotted several houses that were isolated and by the woods and were clicking through them when the front door burst open.

Eleanor cast her eyes up just in time to see Stiles basically fall through the entrance. She huffed a laugh then redirected her attention to the screen. Stiles threw his book bag down and plopped himself face down on the couch opposite of Eleanor. She continued typing, waiting for him to talk.

“Elllliieeeee,” he groaned, dragging out her name. Eleanor didn’t look up from the laptop.

“What’s up Stiles?” she asked. The boy groaned.

“Everything!” he answered, flailing his arms. “My dad thinks I’m doing drugs, Scott won’t stop glaring at me because I’m hanging out with the pack and I’m pretty sure Allison threatened me.” The last part of the sentence made Eleanor freeze. Eleanor immediately saved everything, shut the laptop, and placed it on the table between them. She looked over to Stiles and assessed him. He didn’t seem to have any visible bruising anywhere and he didn’t seem panicked.

“Stiles,” she started. “What happened at school today?” Stiles didn’t answer. “Stiles, answer me.” She ordered, using her mom voice. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“My dad and I had an argument before school,” he answered, sadness coloring his voice. “He thinks I’m out doing illegal stuff even though I’m here. I tried telling him that I wasn’t but he said he doesn’t know who I am anymore or how to trust me.” His voice broke and Eleanor broke down. She stood up and walked over to Stiles and sat down next to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned against her. “Stiles, I think it’s time to tell your dad. Now hear me out,” she said when he looked at her in alarm. “I understand you cannot lose your dad, I completely understand that. But don’t you think that it would better if he wasn’t ignorant about what he’s going up against? This town in crawling in supernatural beings, it won’t be long until he encounters one. Don’t you think he would be better off preparing himself for the supernatural instead encounter one without knowing?” Stiles went silent at that line of reasoning, she could tell she broke through to him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“You’re right,” he said quietly. Eleanor smiled to brighten the mood.

“Of course I am,” she quipped and Stiles snorted. “So what’s this about Scout throwing a hissy fit and Allison threatening you?” Stiles laughed.

“ _Scott_ ,” he said adding emphasis on the name, Eleanor didn’t bat an eye.  “hates that I found someone other than him to hang out with. He’s mad that I don’t follow his every move and suck up to him. Allison cornered me after lunch and said that I should watch my back, wolves tend to turn on their humans.” Eleanor couldn’t help it, she rolled her eyes.

“Can she sound any more like a corny movie villain?” she complained out loud. Stiles laughed out loud. Eleanor squeezed Stiles to her. “But you know, werewolf or not, you’re pack. I will not let you out of this pack until you die. I need someone to keep me sane around all these wolves.” Stiles snorted.

“I heard that,” a voice sounded out. Eleanor and Stiles looked behind them to see Peter there with an amused look on his face. Eleanor could tell he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. The bastard.

“Did your nose itch?” she asked with a raised brow. Peter snorted and rolled his eyes.

“More like my ass twinged in pain,” he responded. Eleanor gave him a filthy grin and waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh honey, I don’t think Stiles needs to hear the extent of our sex life,” she teased, cackling when Peter’s face went red and Stiles sputtered.

“Okay that’s enough for me,” Stiles said, gathering his book bag from where he had thrown it on the floor. “I’m gonna go tell him.” He said quietly to Eleanor. She nodded and smiled encouragingly at him.

“Bring Erica or Isaac with you,” she prompted. “and invite him to dinner if he’s paranoid about you being here.” Stiles’ face lit up and nodded. He waved goodbye to them all and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. She stared at the door for a second before looking at her husband.

“Oh high school life,” she said, clutching her chest. “Do you remember those times?” Peter chuckled and walked over to sit next to his wife. He put his arm around her and she nuzzled against him, finding the way they fit together even after all these years.

“I remember my high school years being boring and being relieved when I graduated,” he responded. “I know someone’s high school years were filled with sneaking out to see a certain older werewolf boyfriend.” Peter finished his sentence with a nuzzle, scenting her. Eleanor chuckled.

The front door opened once again and it was Erica and Boyd, covering their eyes.

“Is it safe?” Erica called out with a grin. “If I take my hand away, will I see Uncle Peter’s ass again?” Eleanor laughed out loud.

“It was one fucking time,” Peter grumbled and it made Eleanor laugh harder. Oh, what a day that had been. Peter and her had sex on the couch, lost track of time and then the kids had come home from school. Whoops.

“Oh babe,” Eleanor cooed, caressing his cheek. “You know you have a great ass, nothing to be ashamed of.” Peter glared at her in mock anger and Erica removed her hand and cackled. Boyd only rolled his eyes, ignoring their antics.

“Where’s Stiles?” he asked, taking a bite of the muffin that was on the counter.

“Telling his dad about the supernatural,” she replied. Both wolves nodded. They knew how Stiles hesitant about telling his dad, he didn’t want to lose his only parent he had left. “Anything happen at school?”

Erica sat on the couch across from them. “Ms. Blake smelled like you do after you do magic, only it smelled burnt. I told Derek and him and Mr. Argent are investigating it.” Eleanor nodded. She would make sure to be on alert and to notify Deucalion and the others. She took out her phone to text Kali and tell her to tell the others.

-

Eleanor felt tense for the next couple of days, she could sense something was about to happen. She was jumpy and constant sent out her magical feelers but nothing came up, not even traces of the Darach. Eleanor didn’t like it, not one bit. Peter tried distracting her but she could never tune out for too long.

It came to a head when Eleanor was in the apartment alone, the others out patrolling. She was hit with a wave so powerful that it made her gasp. She dropped the book she had been reading and focused on the pulse. She managed a grasp on it and followed it to its starting point.

 _It’s at the high school_ , she thought _. It’s Ms. Blake_.

Eleanor grabbed her knife, a gun, and some mistletoe. She made sure to coat her knife and bullets in the mistletoe and bring some with her. She dialed her brother as she left the apartment.

“It’s the teacher,” she said after Chris had answered. “She’s about to do another sacrifice and she’s at the high school. I’m going there now.”

“We’ll meet you there,” Chris said. Eleanor shook her head as she teleported to the high school parking lot. She sighed staring up at the building.

“I have to do this now,” she said. “If I wait, they could be dead. I won’t let another person die. Love you.” With that, Eleanor hung up, cutting off Chris’ protests.

She used her magic to unlock the high school doors. She let her eyes flare a vibrant violet and she spotted the trail of dark magic immediately. Using her magic to muffle her footsteps and aura, Eleanor slowly crept down the hallway. She was almost to the end when she heard a scream. Eleanor clutched her ears as the piercing shriek echoed out the hallway. When it ended, Eleanor slowly took her hands away.

 _Banshee_ , she realized. She heard hurried voices and footsteps and before she could hide, Jennifer Blake stepped out in the hallway with the Banshee. Eleanor immediately looked the girl over. Her strawberry blonde hair was ruffled and her cheeks had tears falling down them, other than that she seemed to be unharmed. Eleanor lifted her gaze to make eye contact with Julia and flared her eyes. Both the girl and Julia gasped.

“You,” Julia snarled, tightening her grip on the Banshee.

“It’s over Julia,” Eleanor said calmly. “Let the girl go. She won’t fit into your sacrifice.” Julia snarled as Eleanor stated the truth. The sacrifices needed to be human in order to get the power from them. Eleanor used this moment of distraction to use her magic to push Julia away from the girl. Julia went flying into the lockers that were behind her. Eleanor looked to the Banshee who was still standing there. “Run!” She roared and the girl took off. Eleanor waited until she was out the doors before turning her attention on the Darach.

Julia chuckled as she stood. She wiped her mouth where blood had appeared. “I was hoping Kali had killed you.”

Eleanor shrugged as she felt her own magic swirl around her, getting ready for the battle. Her hand crept down to her pocket where she kept her mistletoe. “Crazy what happens you don’t try to kill your Alpha.” Julia laughed.

“You’re making a mistake,” Julia sneered. “Think about it Eleanor, we could rule the supernatural world. No more werewolves or anyone sneering down at us and our ‘party tricks’. We would show them what it means to be powerful, they would be cowering beneath us.” Eleanor paused, pretending to give the offer consideration.

“Yeah, no thanks. I’m good,” she responded as she grabbed a handful of mistletoe and threw it in Julia’s face. Julia screamed and clutched her head as her visage faded to show the scarred face underneath. Eleanor wasted no time and tackled her to the ground. She slammed Julia into the ground, smirking when she heard a snap. She let go of Julia with one hand so she could reach for her knife but it proved to be a mistake. Julia used the opening to place a hand on Eleanor’s chest and used her magic to make Eleanor fly down the hallway.

Eleanor didn’t have the lockers to cushion her fall, landing on the floor and sliding a couple more feet. “Fuck,” she cursed in pain. That hurt like a mother fucker. She tried to shake off the lingering magic on her, it felt dirty and tainted. Julia laughed as Eleanor rose to her knees.

“Where are your guard dogs?” Julia taunted, walking towards her. “I have to say, I’m gonna have so much fun with your husband,” Julia smirked. “And that little Spark of yours. Maybe I’ll play the victim and cozy up to that nephew of yours, he is pretty handsome.” Eleanor growled still on her knees had her eyes flashing which made Julia look gleeful. It took a second but Eleanor caught on to the game.

“You want me to lose control,” Eleanor said softly, with a sardonic smile. “You want me to lose control so I will decimate this place so I will be too unstable to fight against you,”  Julia smirked and Eleanor gasped and clutched her head. It felt like it was going to explode.

Images flashed through her mind. Images of bloodshed and screams. Eleanor saw the faces of her pack as they were all slaughtered by Julia. She was flooding Eleanor with the images to break her. She saw Stiles scream as Julia rammed a knife through his heart and collapsed to the ground. The final image was of Peter, he was wolfed out but was on the ground, obviously injured. Julia stood above him with a maniacal grin. She knelt to the ground and looked at Peter in the eye before shoving a hand through his chest and pulling out his heart. Eleanor screamed in rage. She pushed Julia’s influence out of her head so violently that Julia stumbled back in reality. Eleanor stood as blinding rage was building within her. She lifted her hand and froze Julia where she stood and dropped her hand back to her side.

“You want my magic?” She bellowed as she started walking to Julia, who had an expression of pure terror as she could sense the amount of power Eleanor had. Eleanor stopped a few inches in front of Julia and grabbed her arms. “Then fucking take it,” she snarled, letting her magic flood Julia.

Julia started to scream in pain and struggled to break free of Eleanor’s grip to no avail. Eleanor smirked as smoke started rising from where her hands were gripping the arms of Julia. She could practically taste the pain that Julia was in. She refused to let go of Julia until she could feel Julia’s heart start to shrivel up and die from her magic. Once she no longer felt a heartbeat, Eleanor let go of her arms, Julia crumpling to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Eleanor took a shaky breath as she stared at the corpse of Julia. She felt powerful, more than ever before. Magic was always evolving so she wasn’t completely surprised by what she did but she had no clue she could.

The second thing she felt, was exhaustion. The nights of vigilance and nervousness catching up to her along with the energy she used tonight, she was completely drained. It was amazing she was still on her feet. As if waiting, Eleanor felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground. She landed gently, using the last of her magic to make sure. She laid on the ground for a split second before she heard snarling and yelling. The last thing Eleanor saw were blackened figures running towards her, yelling her name.

-

The next time Eleanor opened her eyes, it was to a familiar ceiling. She recognized it as Peter’s room in Derek’s apartment. Eleanor sat up or tried to but grunted as the soreness hit her. She took a deep breath and tried again, this time succeeding. She leaned her back against the backboard and looked around. She was alone but she spotted pain pills on the side table with a glass of water. Eleanor thanked whoever left it there and immediately swallowed the pills along with the water.

Eleanor leaned back against the backboard once again and closed her eyes. She ran through last night, fighting off Julia and killing her. Eleanor had killed before, so she didn’t feel bad for killing Julia. She had been killing kids for her own gain. Eleanor was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t realize the door to the bedroom had opened.

“Nice to see you awake,” a voice echoed out. Eleanor opened her eyes to see her husband standing there. Eleanor smiled softly at him.

“Hi,” she greeted softly. Peter smiled softly in response, walking over to the bed. He climbed into the bed and Eleanor immediately wrapped herself around him, soaking in her husband’s presence.

“You scared us,” he said quietly. “We could practically taste the magic in the air when we arrived. Lydia told us where you were and how you saved her, I think she’s a little in love with you after Stiles had finished gushing about you.” Eleanor giggled. “Anyways, it was Chris, Kali and I who ran into the school and saw you on the ground. For a split second, I couldn’t tell who heart was beating and I had thought I had lost you again. But I focused and felt so god damn relieved to hear your heart was beating. Kali cried and I swear I saw Chris shed a tear but he denies it.”

“What about the body?” she asked, her question muffled by Peter’s chest.

“The Alpha Pack took care of it,” he answered. “They made sure to burn it and made sure she could never return.” Eleanor sighed in relief. It was over.

 

The next couple of days, Eleanor took it easy. Cora stayed glued to her side and never left her alone which she found charming but annoying. Stiles always made sure to come over after school and ask her for help on his homework and tell her about his day. Erica and Boyd fussed over her in their own way and Derek was also by her side when Peter was off doing something. Eleanor smiled despite being smothered by her pack. She had her pack and everyone was okay.

Kali and the Alpha Pack came by often as well to visit. Duke had informed them of their plans to travel the country to keep Alpha’s responsible and keep the supernatural world in balance. Eleanor felt sorrow well up in her as she realized she would be staying in Beacon Hills as the people she considered family would move on. Kali insisted Eleanor wouldn’t miss her because they would talk all the time and they all promised to keep in touch and visit. They left a week after the incident.

Eleanor was alone in the apartment, for once. The kids were at school, Derek at the local store and Peter getting his identity back. Eleanor was on the couch reading a book when the apartment door slid open around one. Eleanor glanced up and was shocked to see her niece, Allison standing there.

“Can we talk?” she asked quietly. Eleanor nodded and motioned to the couch opposite her. Allison closed the door after her and walked over, slowly sitting on the couch. Eleanor closed her book and set it on the coffee table.

“It’s just me,” Eleanor said as she saw Allison looking around. Allison flushed and bit her lip.

“I don’t where to start,” she admitted. “But I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Eleanor lifted her eyebrow at her. Allison locked eyes with her. “I realized that I was wrong to do what I did, go along with grandpa and Kate blindly. I let myself be manipulated because my mother was killed by who I thought was Derek. I realized that it was Gerard behind it all. After Lydia came running out of the school saying that you were in there with the Darach, I realized I was terrified of losing you. I don’t want to lose any more family,” Allison’s voice cracked and Eleanor found her eyes filled with tears. Allison’s gaze didn’t waver. “I want my Aunt back. I want to be a part of this pack and protect it and I will do whatever is necessary to earn my place and respect.”

Eleanor’s heart broke. She smiled softly at her niece. “Apology accepted,” she said as she stood. She opened her arms and Allison practically launched herself into her arms. Eleanor hushed her as Allison started to sob. “I’m so sorry,” she kept repeating. Eleanor shushed her and gently lowered themselves to the couch.

That’s how Peter found them when he came back. He took one look at Eleanor and Allison on the couch, watching tv and shrugged. Allison looked at her aunt warily, wondering if it was okay to be here.

“C’mere Pete,” Eleanor said waving her hand at Peter. “Another episode of Catfish is about to start!” Peter scrunched up his face in distaste.

“Is that the show about online partners?” he asked and Eleanor nodded eagerly. Peter grunted. “Such a stupid show, all these people on this show are idiots.” Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked towards her niece.

“Don’t let him fool you, I found him binging this show last night.” Allison giggled. Peter plopped down on the couch on the other side of Eleanor.

“Allison, have I ever told you about the time my family discovered Eleanor and I were together?” Peter asked innocently. Eleanor turned to Peter in horror who in turn smirked.

“Peter,” she warned. Peter’s smirk grew into a grin before laughing.

-

A year and a half later, everything was different. Allison eventually proved her worth and was accepted into the pack. Scout, Scott Stiles would tell her, eventually followed. He was a little grumpy in the beginning but once he started to accept his wolf, he was happier. He apologized to everyone for his actions and was accepted into the fold. They were a full functioning pack that protected Beacon Hills.

They had ended up building a house in the Hale preserve, not far from the original house. All the pack members had a bed there with some guests bedrooms. Her, Peter, Derek and Isaac were the only ones who lived there full time although the pack was there most of the time. Stiles had fully grown into his Spark with the help of Eleanor. Eleanor grew to accept Stiles as her own and loved the Sheriff as her own father figure. Eleanor had immediately taken to Lydia, loving her intelligence and she was Eleanor’s best friend. She helped as much as she could with her Banshee powers and Lydia proved to be a terror on her own.

About six months after Julia was defeated, Derek came to Eleanor and Peter with an offer. He didn’t want the Alpha power anymore, he wanted to transfer it to Peter. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Eleanor talked to Derek alone and Derek said he was meant to be a follower, it was something he wanted. Eleanor nodded and two weeks later, Peter was the Alpha of the pack.

Eleanor became something like a pack mother. She taught them self-defense and control along with the teenagers coming to her for advice. Some of them came to her before they went to Peter. She was the one to shove Derek and Stiles into the closet so they could finally admit their feelings. She was the mediator between Chris and the pack and Chris became the mediator between the pack and hunters. Allison and Chris changed to their code and made an official treaty between several of the large hunting families and the Hale Pack.

That’s not to say they didn’t have their problems. There were arguments, fights and tears and the occasional monster. But they all came together in the end and that’s what mattered.

It was a good enough happier ever after for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends this story! Thanks to all who commented and kudos'd this fic! I really appreciate!  
> I may add to this, make it a series whenever I get the inspiration. I found myself falling in love with Eleanor and I hope you guys did too!


End file.
